


Not All Pet Names Work

by Mistiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around their fourth month together Stiles had accidentally called Derek 'babe'. After that Stiles had made it a game of sorts, to see how many pet names he could get away with before Derek snapped and ripped his throat out. With his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Pet Names Work

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic in the Teen Wolf fandom! I got a prompt on tumblr and went with it. This is the result. Apologies for the shortness. Enjoy!

It wasn't something he ever thought would happen. Not to him, at least. He'd always been that 'dorky kid with the add' or whatever they said about him. And that was cool with him, it was his lot in life and he'd dealt with it pretty awesomely if he said so himself. But him dating someone, of the talk dark and wolfy nature, wasn't something he ever saw himself doing until he suddenly was. Needless to say it was pretty awesome as well.

Around their fourth month together Stiles had accidentally called Derek 'babe'. And not in the 'you're such a babe' sort of way. It had happened when they were setting the table at his place, Stiles having Derek over for dinner one night during a late shift his father was working and Stiles had said, "Can you hand me that knife, babe?" It had only been when Derek handed him the knife without shoving it into his chest first that he realized what he'd said. Derek, to his credit, had simply given him a stern glare for it.

After that Stiles had made it a game of sorts, to see how many pet names he could get away with before Derek snapped and ripped his throat out. With his teeth.

\--

"Can you pass me the remote, pumpkin?" Stiles asked one night, grinning. Derek growled but did as asked and they both then settled for the movie Stiles turned on.

\--

"Hand me the pepper, would you Jellybean?" That had gotten him the pepper shaker thrown at his head rather than handed to him. Good thing he had good ducking reflexes.

\--

"Hey, Sugarpop," Stiles said in greeting to his wolfy boyfriend as he climbed through his bedroom window. That night Derek put Stiles mouth to other uses than sprouting stupid pet names.

\--

Stiles honest to god had a text file saved on his computer with stupidly sweet pet names and every time he used one and didn't get his throat ripped out he put a mark by it and considered it a win.

\--

Except the time he called Derek his tasty sweet honeysuckle. In front of the pack. Thank god Scott, the awesomest bestest friend in the whole world that he was, came to his rescue and called Allison 'babycakes'. Which Stiles was sure Scott would pay for later. The guy was seriously whipped. He'd have to remember to send a fruit basket to Allison.

\--

"So, what do you wanna do tonight, schmoopy poopy wolfy puppykins?" Stiles asked as he entered Derek's living room once the other pack members had left for the evening, Stiles always opting to stay behind for some werewolf lovin. Except this time he found himself slammed up against a wall and faced with Derek in all his growly glory. 

"Stiles," Derek growled and Stiles had to suppress a shiver at the tone. 

"Too much, maybe?"

"Very." Derek muttered, though his glare softened some, both knowing he'd never hurt the teen.

Stiles just grinned, "Okie dokie sweetcheeks."

"Stiles!"


End file.
